


Sunscreen and Superheroes

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beaches, Bikinis, F/F, Flirting, Sunscreen, cat grant in a bikini, coastline, kara danvers in a bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat Grant likes protecting Kara, and suddenly becomes very worried about seeing Kara in a bikini without sunscreen... I saw a prompt....





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to chase away the winter cold...:)

In response, kinda, to the note I saw on here about seeing Kara in a bathing suit and being worried about sunscreen. I had an idea instantly, and even though I didn't think about actually writing it down, I was bored at work and couldn't get this damn thing out of my brain. Such good supercat fluff I couldn't let it go. Short, but enjoy.  


"Ms. Grant!" Kara nearly shrieked, running over to Cat happily, her short skirt and flowing summer top waving in the wind. Of course she had to be wearing a blue top and red skirt. Damn the girl was a pure tease. And she probably didn't even know it.  
"Keira..." Cat murmured softly, keeping her tone light and purposefully impassive. "You look casual."  
"Isn't that the point?" Kara asked excitedly, positively bouncy, practically jumping from one foot to another. The girl was temptation itself, and Cat was addicted to the bubbly attitude like a drug. Kara was rapidly becoming an obsession of Cat's, a crazy crush. Cat fought hard to ignore it and maintain professionalism around Kara, but she had a nagging nerve telling her that today and tonight would be the toughest 18 hours of her life, at least, when it came to love. Because at Catco, Kara was all about bland cardigans and ponytails. Here, Kara was bouncy and upbeat, already happily tuning into a soundtrack on her phone, setting her earplugs into her ears, brushing messy blond hair from her ears as she did. She was still Kara, still normal, her hair in a loose messy knot at her neck, but Supergirl was starting to peek through.  
Yes, Cat knew. No, Kara hadn't told her. Kara peeked up at her out of the corner of her eye, and Cat met her gaze, then broke it immediately after, unable to keep her eyes focused on Kara's. Holy, that blue. It was radiant in the sun, framed by long beautiful lashes, and hinted with a tiny tiny bit of blue shadow at her brow. Oh hell, this would be a long day.  
\-----  
Cat sat on her respective lounger with a tablet in her lap and files on the patio table beside her to the left, and Kara to her right, still in her loose crazy-pop-of-color clothes as she read and sorted various papers and emails on her own lounger. The rest of her employees were fully enjoying the beach and everything connected to it, including the temptingly cool looking ocean. James was strutting around proudly with a camera, taking pictures of Lucy as she posed in the surf. Winn was playing some ridiculous city building game, and he seemed rather eager to be the so called mayor of some fictional metropolis he'd built, and stupidly called Solopalooza Skyline City. At least he'd been smart enough to construct next to a beach.  
Kara grinned as she heard a few people laugh in the surf, and shook her head happily, focusing back on her paper pile. A few minutes later she looked up again, and then again, clearly distracted by the view and sounds a few meters away. But she was determined enough as Cat's prime assistant to stay put and do some actual work. Cat had to give her credit, she was nothing if not a perfect assistant. A few more minutes passed, and Cat couldn't help herself from releasing Kara to go have her fun, despite her sheer desire to keep Kara as close as possible and all to herself. She never wanted Kara to leave her side again, and how nuts was that?  
"Go. I can see it in your eyes Keira that you want to. The emails will be here when you get back."  
Kara practically jumped up at Cat's insistence, and immediately tugged her blue top over her head, baring a very, very, tiny blue barely there bikini top. She tugged down her skirt next, revealing a (yes, it was red), bikini bottom that tied together with mere red string, barely doing its job at her hips. Kara dropped her clothes onto the pile of emails and her always about red pen, and walked off to the surf, causing almost everyone to look at her blatantly, clearly interested.  
Cat couldn't blame them, both men and women, and could only try and not do it herself. That was hard. Very hard. Who knew Kara was hiding a swimsuit body physique beneath the daily cardigans and blouses?  
A few followed Kara to the water, and Cat was left well enough alone in their quiet corner of shade and grass. They were under a tree of sorts, and since Winn had turned off his laptop and gone immediately after Kara, and James was more than occupied with Lucy, Cat was left alone, and Cat was pleased with that. Ever so often, she looked up from her tablet, alerted by Kara's light happy laugh, and smiled to herself before digging back into her folders, reading on.  
Maybe half an hour passed, and Cat finally closed her tablet up, glancing up when she noted Kara had been quiet for a few moments. The second she saw her, everything else faded out of view. It was Kara and only Kara right then, all perfect and soaking wet in her barely there bikini, hair glinting at gold strands even though it was wet, and strong muscles and abs glistening in the sunlight as she crossed the beach to Cat. Cat swallowed, barely managing to drag her eyes away from Kara, and back to her lap, pretending to grab a magazine and peek through it.  
"Oh that felt good. You should come in, Cat." Kara said, grabbing her towel from where it hung on the corner of the lounger.  
Cat looked up, startled by the blatant display of Kara using her first name so casually, so openly. "Did you just call me by my first name?" Cat asked, unable to look anywhere but at Kara, barely managing to keep her gaze meeting Kara's. The girl stepped closer, and Cat swallowed again, suddenly with a dry mouth.  
"I did, Cat." She said, emphasizing it by using her name again, and Cat watched her reach back and slip a tiny bottle of sunscreen from her backpack, and reach it out to Cat suggestively. "Would you mind? I really should use it, but I can't quite reach behind me to my upper back. Could you help me?"  
Cat watched those big blue eyes, and noted she was incapable of saying no. She couldn't refuse something she'd wanted for so long. Especially when it was so close to her.  
"This is inappropriate, Kiera." Cat whispered, even while gesturing for Kara to sit down, and taking the small bottle and squeezing a bit onto her fingers. Yes, this was incredibly inapropriate, but Cat couldn't refuse now. The second her fingers made contact with Kara's silky soft skin, (how could she be bulletproof and still be so damn soft?), Kara tensed and Cat bit her lip. Even with the cooling balm of the cream, Cat felt fire, and she feared it would burn her alive and drown her. Cat wanted it more than she'd ever admit.  
"So?" Kara asked boldly as Cat ran her fingers along Kara's back, sweeping lower with every stroke.  
"So? Keira, this should... this is breaking a lot of rules, very quickly."  
"Cat, I think we both know those rules won't last for long with us. I know what you want, and I know I want it too."  
"Keira..." Cat warned, but stopped when Kara stood up again and turned to Cat, settling herself back down but facing Cat head on this time.  
"Cat, say it. I know you want to, so just do it already." Kara pleaded, looking around them to make sure they were completely alone before continuing. "I know you want to, and so do I. I know you know my name too, so use it."  
Before Cat could remark, Kara leaned in quickly and kissed her, bringing her lips over Cat's roughly and insistently, immediately pushing herself closer to Cat and bringing her hands to Cat's.  
Cat had no choice but to kiss back, she'd wanted to for so long, and so she did. She brought her hand to Kara's wet hair and pulled her closer, tugging on the wet strands just a little. Kara moaned against her lips, and Cat bit at her upper lip gently, reveling in the softness, in the whimper that escaped Kara's throat at the dominant move.  
When Cat broke the kiss, mostly to breathe, she gasped in a big breath, immediately letting go of Kara, gasping for air. "Jesus girl, don't you breathe?!"  
"Well... I..."  
"Of course you don't need to... Supergirl."  
Cat had expected Kara to balk, to be shocked, to even try and refuse the statement as she so often had, but Kara just smiled, grinning her beautiful megawatt smile, and leaned in to kiss Cat again. This time Kara took the initiative, pushing Cat back against the lounger and climbing into her lap. This time when Kara reared back, smiling, Cat smiled back happily. She was giddy with happiness, totally uncaring as to who the hell saw them now, and blushed only when she saw that she had squeezed the bottle of sunscreen so hard there couldn't possibly be any left in the bottle.  
"I think we should go buy some more sunscreen..." Kara noted, and Cat smirked, but got up anyway, grabbing all their files and stuff, and led Kara away, happily holding her hand, almost hoping that someone was staring.


End file.
